Missing Moments
by Forever Siriusly Sirius
Summary: A collection of moments in James an Lily's 7th year and beyond from when they got together to when they died. Fluff, angst, romace, , cuteness. It's all there. Written for the Fanfic Gift Exchange Round one - THEFIRSTSERVENT this is for you! Hope you enjoy. Also written for the One Shot Challenge HPFC.


A/N. Various moments from James/Lily's 7th year onwards.

Thanks to my wonderful amazing Beta Laux14

* * *

"C'mon Lily! You only live once! What's that saying you like? 'seize the day?' Or something?" James pleaded pulling the puppy dog eyes that he knew she couldn't resist.

She took one look at his face and groaned. She never could resist his smile. She closed her eyes and groaned again much to James' amusement.

"Carpe Diem."

"What?"

"The expression? Seize the Day? It's Carpe Diem."

He waved his hand dismissively and gestured to Lily to climb on the broom behind him.

She shot a wary look at the broom and paled. James grinned.

"Don't worry Lils, I won't let you fall."

She glared at him and wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face in his neck.

He chuckled. "Lils?"

"Hmm?"

"Unless you want the broom to crash and fall I need to be able to breathe."

She gasped and griped him tighter.

"Lily."

James chuckled again and using one hand he gently loosened her arms from their death grip around his waist.

She blushed as she realized just how tight she was hugging him.

"Sorry."

"Look at the view."

She lifted her head from his neck to look around timidly.

They were really high up above the grounds near James house. It was Christmas and everything was covered in a white blanket of snow. The view took her breath away.

"It's beautiful. It's so peaceful and serene. It makes me forget that there is a war going on," she said wistfully, putting her head back onto James's back.

Suddenly, in mid-flight he turned around so he was facing her.

She squealed as the broom rocked for a minute before James controlled it again.

"Wanna try something new?" He asked mischievously.

She looked at him warily.

"James Charlus Potter, I know that tone. What are you planning?"

He just grinned and leaned forwards so his lips just barely brushed hers.

"That, my dear, is for me to know and you to find out, now hold on tight!"

She screamed as the broom dipped, James laughed then skillfully pulled up just before they hit the ground.

"What did you think of my amazing flying skills then, love?"

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

After a moment she smacked him. "You scared me! I thought that you had lost control! We could've died!"

"Ow." He rubbed his arm, keeping the other on the broom. "I'm offended Lily, have a little faith!"

He took them lower again before turning around.

She just saw the mischievous glint in his eyes just before his lips met hers.

She felt her stomach flip and the familiar intoxicating fire burn through her veins at his touch.

The rational part of her brain was quickly subdued by the rush of euphoria that came with snogging James Potter, she never got a chance to protest about how dangerous this was.

When they finally pulled back her cheeks were flushed and she was completely breathless.

"How's that for 'Seize the Day' Huh Evans?" Her eyes were closed but the grin was evident in his voice.

She was too breathless to reply, she merely pressed her lips to his again.

She felt him smile against her lips.

* * *

"What do you think Dumbledore wants with us? We haven't done anything wrong? I've never had a detention in my life? Why does he want me to meet him? You, I understand. I've never known a Head Boy to have more than 5 detentions and -"

"Lily."

"I mean you get called to Dumbledore all the time - maybe he figured out your secret and Oh Merlin I'm so worried what if he wants to expel me-"

"Lily."

"I can't be expelled! I just can't no qualifications in the Muggle world or the Wizarding world, what would I do? How would I survive? James-"

"Lily!"

Seeing as she wasn't going to stop ranting, he cut her off my pressing his lips against hers, quietly murmuring "shut up," causing Lily to blush.

"Lils, When have you ever been in trouble? Old Dumbles probably just wanted you to witness him praising me for my excellent job as Head Boy. Or maybe he just wanted to congratulate me on finally getting you to say yes!"

"Arrogant prat." She shook her head and swatted him affectionally "Sorry, I was overreacting wasn't I?"

He smiled.

"Just a tad..."

He grabbed her hand and they started dragging her towards the Headmasters office.

The atmosphere was tense as they sat down in the chairs facing Dumbledore. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours until he finally spoke.

"Relax Miss. Evans, You are in no trouble." He smiled. Lily blushed, berating herself on being so obvious.

James tried to hold back a grin as he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Professor, not that I don't appreciate sitting in an awkward silence in your office or anything, Merlin knows I've been in here enough times, but what exactly are we here for?" James asked, puzzled.

Dumbledore chuckled Dumbledore spoke again his voice was tense, gone was the teasing tone from earlier.

"I presume you have both heard of Lord Voldemort?"

They nodded solemnly. Neither flinched at the name.

He watched them for a few moments, Lily got the feeling that those all seeing eyes were like an emotional X-Ray, they could see right through her, and the feeling scared her more than when she realized she was falling for James Potter.

"He is growing stronger by the day, he recruits constantly- I'm sure you've heard of these so called 'Death Eaters'?"

This time Lily shuddered briefly, she couldn't stop her thoughts from wandering to Snape. He was a Death Eater. He had the Dark Mark to prove it. She bit her lip, wondering where this conversation was going.

"There is a resistance out there to fight these Death Eaters and bring down Lord Voldemort. You are both of age and are a very very talented Witch and Wizard respectively. I would be honoured if you would join The Order of the Phoenix. Of course you would not start fighting until you have graduated, until then you are still my students. -"

"I'm in."

James face was set and determined.

"That bastard has cost so many lives, whether I knew them or not. Innocent Muggles, outspoken Wizards. It has to stop and I will do whatever it takes to make this world safe again." His voice shook with conviction and there was a passionate fire in his eyes. Lily knew he meant every word he said.

"Are you sure Mr. Potter? This isn't something to take lightly. Your lives are at risk by joining." His voice was grave and Lily knew that he wasn't exaggerating when he said their lives were at risk.

James didn't even hesitate, "If there is something that I can do to help end this war then I will do it. My answer is now and always will be, yes."

Lily felt the panic rise up in her chest, surely Dumbledore would expect her to answer right away as James had done? She was scared, She didn't want to die.

"And you Miss, Evans? Fear not, you are not required to give me an answer immediately. It is a lot to take in."

She shook her head.

Dumbledore watched her curiously, seeming to sense that she was sussing things out herself.

James squeezed her hand.

She remembered all those innocent Muggles dying, just because they couldn't do magic. Tortured, played with, treated like worthless animals. Her sense of justice flared up, she couldn't let all those people die because she was selfish. Muggle-Borns like herself were at risk. Being neutral wouldn't solve anything and she sure as Hell would never join the side that murdered men, women and children without a second thought.

She remembered Mary McDonald, a shy girl in her year, who had been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse and then left in the corridor to die. Lily would never ever forget that scene.

_She had been walking down the corridor, on her way back from her prefect patrols with Remus. She was in her 6th year and lost in thought about the seemingly far away prospect of NEWTS. She was so caught up she didn't realize she had taken a wrong turning. Obviously Remus hadn't realized either or else he had heard something she didn't._

_"Do you hear that?" Remus asked, sounding worried._

_She frowned and listened hard._

_She heard screams in the distance, pain filled screams that sounded like somebody being tortured. They followed the sound running as fast as they could._

_She wasn't sure what she was expecting, all she knew was that her gut was telling her to run. She gritted her teeth, if somebody was getting hurt she'd be damned if she didn't help them._

_The screams had stopped. Now there was just an eerie silence. Lily wasn't sure which was more unnerving._

_Remus's quiet breathing beside her was reassuring. He was always calm in tense situations._

_They reached the scene. Lily's piercing scream filled the air and tears dripped down her face._

_There, before them, was Mary McDonald hanging by her arms, strung from the ceiling. It was a disturbing sight, they didn't need to check if she was still alive, the blood pooled at her feet was proof of that._

_"Lily...go get Professor Dumbledore. Now," his voice was firm and the 'don't argue with me' tone was clear._

_She did as he asked. The body was cleared. It wasn't until after that she saw the 'Mudbloods Beware' on the wall behind Mary._

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Lils..." it was James. He sounded worried.

"I'm in. He's after Muggles, like my family, and Muggle-Borns, like me. I'll be damned if I sit back and do nothing. I will not let Mary's death be in vain."

Dumbledores all seeing eyes searched her, possibly looking for any form of doubt. There was none. She spoke with utter conviction. She would fight. Even if it meant risking her own life.

James smiled weakly. She nodded, telling him she was okay. She knew he worried about her, being Muggle-Born.

"Welcome, to the Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

A pair of hands covered her eyes as she sat in the couch of their lounge room in the house they had brought that Summer.

"Guess who," the teasing voice brought a grin to her face.

"Hmm...Sirius?"

The voice chuckled.

"Not quite. Guess again."

"Peter?"

Silence. She knew he was grinning.

"Remus?"

"Now you're just being downright rude, Lily. I don't see you for a week and you've already forgotten who I am?" The voice sounded hurt.

She giggled.

"No...I don't believe I know who you are, mind introducing yourself?" The voice sighed.

"Only for you."

He moved around, keeping her eyes covered the whole time.

"I am Merlin, the greatest Wizard who ever lived, and the love of your life."He was dramatic as usual. She giggled again.

"Really? Merlin? Ooh my fiancé won't be pleased when he finds out I've been having an affair."

"He doesn't have to know." He pressed his lips to hers gently.

"Merlin, I missed you," he said, resting his forehead against hers and kissing her again.

She smiled innocently, eyes still covered, "I thought you were Merlin?" She said pulling back from the kiss. He laughed.

"It's good to have you home James."

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"It's good to be home."

* * *

"Harry," Lily said softly. "We should call him Harry."

"Harry James Potter, the first of the next-generation Marauders." James was in awe of the tiny bundle his wife was holding.

She smiled tiredly.

The baby reached out his chubby arms towards his father.

"He wants his daddy James."

"What if I drop him Lils? I don't know how to hold him!" His voice rose on the last word, the barely contained panic came bursting out.

She shook her head and called him an idiot.

She gestured for him to sit next to her and to place his arms on top of each other. She gently lifted Harry up and he settled in James's arms.

Lily smiled. They were her boys, her family now. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Nothing was okay. Voldemort wanted Harry dead. Her beautiful baby boy, dead.

She felt the hot sensation of tears running down her face like a waterfall. She couldn't let that happen. She'd already lost Petunia, they never talked anymore. As far as Petunia was concerned, Lily didn't exist.

She'd lost her parents as victims of the war.

She couldn't loose her son. She wouldn't let that happen.

She cried for her loss, she cried for her future, she cried because life was just so bloody unfair.

What had she done to deserve this? What had Harry done?

James wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried.

"Everything's going to be okay Lils, you heard Dumbledore. We'll use the Fidelius Charm, it means we'll have to stop fighting but it will keep Harry safe. We're going to be fine, this war will be over soon, just you wait and see."

"Promise?" She looked at him hopefully, and smiled a bit. No matter what happened she always had James there to hold her and make her feel better.

"I promise," he said solemnly. "Now come watch Harry on his broomstick that Sirius sent him. It's adorable."

They were her boys, her family. She cleared her head of doubts. They were going to be ok.

* * *

He was dead.

The owner of the cold-high pitched laughter was the reason why.

The last think James had ever said ran through her mind, "Lily, take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!"

She cried as she ran up the stairs to Harry's nursery. The voice was taking it's time in following her.

She stood protectively in front of Harry's cot. The tears streamed freely down her face and she knew she was going to die. She couldn't let Harry down.

He placed his foot through the doorway, the atmosphere tense and Lily swore that the temperature dropped a full ten degrees colder.

The room was icy, her fear swirling in the air around her, her tears freezing, his laugh and her screams mingled in the unnaturally cold room.

He lifted his wand and aimed it at the crib she was standing in front of.

Desperation filled her and she screamed and cried and begged. Whatever it takes.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" She cried, begging. She had to save Harry, she had to protect him.

"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now." Voldemort didn't need to raise his voice to be heard above the storm that was raging outside. His tone was dark and commanding.

His pale face showed no signs of humanity but she had to try. She had to save Harry, even if it cost her her life.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - "

His shrill voice pierced the air, and filled the room. She screamed again and again and again.

She had to die, she would, without a doubt, sacrifice herself for Harry. She could be with James again.

One last try. She cried. She felt the dread and the pain swirl around inside her, her ears rang from the sound of his shrill voice.

She had to save Harry.

"Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… "

He lifted his wand and she knew instinctively that this was the end for her, but not for Harry.

It was time to join James.

She screamed. The world went black.

His cold laughter filled the air.

It was over.

It was time to join James.

* * *

A/N so what did you think?

Written for the Fanfic Gift Exchange.

Thefirstservent this is for you! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
